Dreams of Fire and Rain
by Hawkflight7
Summary: First comes the fire, building up from the very center of your being. And then comes the rain.


**Dreams of Fire and Rain**

**Summary: First comes the fire, building up from the very center of your being. And then comes the rain.**

**I imagine most of you know what inspired the title. That same song inspired this fic. Now, dare to read on into the flames.**

**Warning for sexual content and kink.**

Hinata took a deep breath as she gazed at her reflection in the shards of glass.

Dark lace ran over her shoulders and down to 'cover' her breasts, the silk ran down further in front after falling beneath her breasts in a deep dip that stopped in a soft oval just below her waist. If it weren't for the fact that the lace was see through in most places with only darker sections of flowers and vines to cover the skin she would have thought it would be adequate for hiding her form from the front. As it was she had lucked out that the darker sections of lace happened to be hiding her nipples from immediate view.

The top of the lingerie only had those straps and the thin lace wrapping around her midriff to keep it in place. Even then the two hooks in the back could easily be dislodged and it would likely drift to the ground much like a feather would. The material was so light that if she wasn't seeing her reflection now she might have thought she wasn't wearing anything at all.

The feel of the lace on her hips helped that notion a bit. The panties had a bit of extra frill but otherwise they matched the top perfectly. A top that she was realizing quickly gave more than an ample view of her cleavage. It was so revealing... Almost too revealing.

Had he really picked this out for _her_?

She raised a hand to push her dark hair back behind her ear, even though it wouldn't stay there for long. The tinkling of bells that accompanied the movement served to remind her that this wasn't a mistake. It was for her. She was for him. The smooth metal along her wrists was evidence of that.

Hinata glance down to the elaborate cuffs that adorned her wrists. Both of them were made of pure, solid gold. The metal was thin and even a bit loose around her, giving her skin room to breath but it stayed in place no matter how she moved her hand. The middle of the cuff depicted swirls with little cuts in the metal where her skin showed through.

She had to wonder if that was a new theme of his. To get her to wear clothes that left _very_ little to the imagination.

If the two little bells attached to the left and right of the cuffs was another. It would certainly tell him where she was at all times. The three chains extending from it would likely help as well. Each thin gold chain extended to a different finger, connecting her cuff to the similarly styled rings around her three middle fingers.

There was another chain as well, sliding along the sides of her neck to dip into the valley of her breasts to separate just below the lace, twin rivers running along her skin in a curve to meet again at her back. She could only imagine the visual appeal he got from that. The gold of the links glittering just below a sheen of black.

What the attire would look like without in the way... He had to have thought about that as well when he directed her to this small room. That would leave her even more exposed than she was now though. Should she-

"Hinata?"

His voice broke through her thoughts and she glanced quickly to the thin curtains covering the doorway. "Y-yes?" She waited a moment for him to respond, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip when he didn't. Sure, he wasn't always the most talkative person but usually he had a reason for calling her name. Could it be that there was something wrong-_oh_. She could feel her cheeks grow warm at her obvious mistake. "Yes, Master?"

"How long does it take for you to change? Perhaps I should start timing you so you can beat your record each time after? I'm sure with a few tries you could manage doing so in under a minute."

The color of her cheeks slipped down further. Had she really taken so long that he would reprimand her for it? Apparently so. "I'll be out in a moment, Master."

She reached to pull open the small drawer not to far from her, peering in to see a few scattered lipsticks rolling along the wood panel. After a moment she picked up a light pink, taking off the cap to apply the color to her lips. She set the cap back on then, reaching for another stick rolling in the shadows that glittered when she brought it out into the light. Hinata applied the second one more carefully, so the specks of gold weren't bunched together, so the pink could still be seen.

With that done she slipped that cap on as well before setting it back in the drawer. She glanced at the mirror once more checking that she had done everything as asked. Eye-shadow? A dark black, check. Nails? Clean, cut, clear coat only, check. Hair? A rich mix of peppermint and strawberry, check.

She pushed herself up from the wide pillow she had been sitting on, the smooth soles of her feet connecting with stone as she walked to the curtains. Hinata stopped short of opening them, wondering for a moment if she could just sneak out the back window.

No. She shook her head firmly. He would hear the bells.

The same ones that currently chimed softly as if to alert him of her presence not too far away. "Step forward, Hinata."

She parted the curtains just enough for her to slip through, the fabric running along her bare arms before falling away shortly after, causing a shiver to run down her spine.

Almost instantly she was aware of his gaze on her, moving over her thinly veiled body. Those eyes stopping on her wrists, checking the cuffs hadn't been fiddled with while she was in the room.

Had he really thought she would try and slip out the back- Well, she _had_ thought about it. So maybe he was correct to make the assumption that she might have just disappeared into the night after taking so long to get ready in that room. Not that she would have gotten very far until he found her.

"Look at me, _slave_," his voice dipped lower when he addressed her.

Her eyes widened at his tone, a gasp slipping from her lips. Did he just? He had. He had just _growled_ at her.

She raised her gaze slowly so she was no longer looking at her feet, but at him. _Gaara_. The Kazekage. Commander of the Suna Army. He didn't have any of the garb that signified others of his titles right now, but it's not like he needed them around her. She knew well enough who he was, especially after all this time. "Is... is there something you require from me, Master?"

His eyes narrowed within a second. "You don't _ask_ what to do. I _tell_ you what to do."

Hinata lowered her head, to beg for forgiveness the only way she knew how. "S-sorry, Master. I didn't mean to speak out of turn."

She could feel his gaze on her, studying her and she dipped her head down further to try and look more sincere. Hopefully he realized she really hadn't meant it. The words had just slipped out before she could think. He had sounded so impatient after she made him wait and she just wanted to know he wasn't angry with her for it, but he hadn't given her a task the moment she stepped out like she suspected. So how was she suppose to know she pleased him when he said nothing?

"Don't do it again." She let out the breath she had been holding. He was forgiving her. She could hear his boots hit the stone as he moved across the room but didn't dare look up without his permission first. "Come forward, Hinata."

After a second of hesitation she glanced up, gaze traveling around the room before settling on him. Gaara was now sitting in a chair, a large bed further behind him, in front of him was a small rectangular pond perhaps a few feet deep at the most. She made her way over, stopping a yard away the pond, awaiting further instruction from her master.

"Amuse me," he tilted his head toward the pool in front of her when he spoke and for a moment she was confused.

Amuse him? How? What exactly did he expect her to do-

Her skin flushed a bright scarlet. "As you wish, Master." She closed her eyes as breathed slowly, concentrating on moving her chakra to her feet. Only to her feet. She wouldn't want him to think she was trying anything other than what he wanted. Doing such a thing could not lead to anything pleasant.

With the chakra centered she opened her eyes, stepping forward onto the surface of the water, watching the ripples go out from where she placed her feet. She raised her hands slowly, listening for the chiming of the bells, figuring out a rhythm in her head before she began to move.

Soon she was spinning, the ringing of the bells surrounding her as the water licked up her heel. Hinata twisted then, redirecting her spin in the other direction, flecks of water hitting her legs. She moved quickly once again, dancing above the water, extending a hand to hear the change in the soft chimes emanating from the tiny bells.

Hinata would turn and the water quickly followed, flowing around her, hitting the back of her thighs as she moved to the soft sounds that filled the room; the chiming, the water lapping at the stone, a soft _plunk_ when her feet hit the surface.

She didn't know how long she danced for, but after awhile her arms felt heavy. Even so she kept them up as she moved over the water's surface, flicking her wrists to get the new sound she wanted as she rolled her hips. Her movements were quick, precise, flowing smoothly like the water around her. The occasional spray on her arm when she turned sharply was pleasant against her warming skin.

Throughout it all she kept her gaze on his, looking for approval, making sure she pleased him. If his gaze moved away as if bored with her she was quick to change her movements, to keep him looking at her. To give him something fresh and new to appreciate; a new angle, brushing the black fabric hanging over her body to the side for him to see the chain wrapped around her, anything to know she was his sole focus.

"Hinata." Her movements slowed until she stood still again, the water becoming calm beneath her. Gaara motioned her forward with a finger and she stepped from the pond back onto smooth stone. When he stood up she halted her movements, unsure what he wanted and knowing better than to ask. He only walked forward a few steps, keeping some semblance of distance between them. "Undress me."

She stared at him, mind spinning. He wanted her to... Does this mean she had done good? Or had he stopped her because he had gotten bored with her performance? "Maste-"

"_Now_, slave."

With a squeak Hinata quickly moved over to do as she was told. Her fingers fluttered over him as she tried to remember where the buttons were exactly before sliding the thin metal through the holes until his neckline was exposed and she proceeded to the buckles in the front. One, her fingers trembled and the buckle clicked shut and with a quick, "S-sorry, M-master," she managed to undo the last one as well. Two.

Hinata gripped the vest, pulling it open to push the left back before taking the right side and pulling it down and off his right arm, catching it before it hit the ground. Her gaze wandered for a moment, wondering where to put the first piece of discarded clothing.

"Leave it."

Startled she looked back at him, glancing over his face before letting the material slip through her fingers and hit the floor with a soft clang. When there was no flicker of anger over his features she moved forward again to undo the rest of the buttons, pushing the cloth back over his shoulders to expose the skin beneath. Her breath caught in her throat as she noticed a trickle of sweat running down his abs. It had to be the heat of the room. She was surprised he hadn't asked her to take off the heavy clothing sooner if it was too hot for him.

The movement of his arms caught the corner of her eye and she looked back up quickly to see the fabric slip from his arms, the cloak laying on the ground a moment later. After a second she glanced up to meet his gaze. "You were taking too long." Upon hearing those words she felt her cheeks become warm and her lips parted to try and give an adequate apology but he spoke before her, "Not a word. Complete your task."

She pressed her lips back together before she looked down to his pants. Her fingers pulled the tab down first before going back up and dealing with button. With those two obstacles over she slipped her fingers beneath the waistband, gripping the pants and boxers before she pulled them down his legs, lowering herself to follow the movements so she the material was bunched around his ankles. With an apologetic squeak she moved her hands further down, waiting only a second for him to raise a foot so she could take the sandal off before doing the same with his other foot. Only then did her hands go back to the clothing around his ankles and pull them down, saying nothing when he kicked them away once they were off.

Hinata moved to get up when his voice cracked through the air like a whip, "Stay there." She halted her progress, glancing up past his waist to see him looking down at her. "On your knees." Her eyes widened but after a moment she adjusted her position so she was sitting with her knees on the ground. It was silent for what felt like a full minute but must have only been a few seconds when Gaara spoke again, "Are you spacing out on me or do I need to tell you _exactly_ what you should already be doing?"

She was sure her skin had never felt so warm. "N-no, Master."

Her gaze quickly lowered from his stern glare and down to his manhood. She couldn't help but bite her lip at the sight that greeted her. He was hard, the veins throbbing and she wondered for a moment just how long he had been in this state. Had it happened before or after her dancing? At the sight of pre-cum dripping down from the slit though she stopped caring and just leaned forward to run her tongue over it, collecting every drop before she set to work.

Hinata raised a hand to wrap around the bottom of his shaft, moving it slowly up and down as she leaned back from the tip, licking her lips to make sure she hadn't missed a drop. She leaned forward then, dipping her head down so she could trace a vein along the bottom side with her tongue, swirling it over his head when she reached the tip.

Hearing a groan above her she glanced up, meeting his gaze for a second before she took the head into her mouth, moving her tongue slowly over the the hot length inside and outside of her mouth. Slowly she took more of him inside her, running her tongue over the skin repeatedly, making sure she got every inch she could.

Once her tongue brushed her own finger she stopped, hollowing her own cheeks as she started to slide him in and out of her mouth. Her skin feeling warmer with every groan he made. The pit of her stomach felt like it was on fire and yet she knew it wasn't from the heat of the room. It was because of _him_.

She released him from her mouth with a slick _pop_, moving forward quickly to run her tongue down his length then back up at just a slightly different angle. Hinata repeated this process for awhile, having removed her hand from his length so she really could cover every inch of him. Instead her hand had lowered to his balls, fingertips running over the skin as she licked him, pressing slightly whenever she felt him twitch.

"Enough, Hinata," the words came out in a groan, barely audible in-between his deep breathing.

A whine left her lips when she was pushed so abruptly away from him. She knew she had been pleasing him. That he had been about to reach his own peak. Why hadn't he let her finish him off? It's what he wanted, wasn't it? "Master," she panted softly as she drank in the air, having not given herself much time to take proper breaths once she had gotten started. "Don't you want to use my mouth?" Another groan broke the air above her and she pressed forward in her quest, to please him. "Plea-"

"Get on the bed."

She stared up at him from the stone. "But-"

His eyes seemed to flash in the light. "_Bed_."

Hinata didn't even have time to make sense of the situation. A second ago she was on the stone floor, the next she was on his bed, hands above her head. Her mind spun. She wasn't just warm. She was hot, burning up and all of that fire was centered in her stomach as she lay gasping for air. "Master?" she inquired. She was on the bed now, like he wanted though she wasn't sure how she had gotten there. Surely he would be joining her? Leaving her like _this_, that would just be cruel.

When he entered her vision in the next second though she grinned. No, he wouldn't be that cruel. His gaze looked to be a shade darker, his hair illuminated by the light of the room making it look like the fire that burned so brightly inside of her, howling for more fuel to feed the every burning flames. His hand settled on her thigh to slip down a moment later, moving to the apex of her legs to slip beneath the fabric that still clung to her hips. A finger, his finger pushed inside of her and she moaned, rolling her hips to try and drive it deeper into her. To tame the fire inside of her even if only for a _second_.

Gaara merely grinned at her when her hips failed in their attempt and then she felt it. The small grains of sand running along her arms, keeping them above her head. More sand; wrapped around her ankles, her thighs, her _waist_. He removed the finger from her, raising it up so she could see how wet she was just before he licked it up. "Tell me, Hinata. Do you like being here as my slave more than being at Konoha?" he asked, before lowering his hand once more. This time she felt his hand glide under the silk covering her for his fingers to wrap around the chain beneath it.

_Oh, god._ "Yes. Yes, Master."

"Really?" She felt the lace between her legs twist away from her heat. Yet she hadn't felt his other hand anywhere near... The sand. A moan fell from her lips as her head tilted back, eyelids fluttering as the bits of grain danced up and down her inner thigh.

She couldn't find the words to speak.

Hinata felt him at her entrance then and she squirmed against her bonds, wanting nothing more than him. Inside her. Right this moment. "Yes," Gaara's voice rumbled above her and she forced her eyes open to gaze at him. "I think you like being my slave." His hips snapped forward then and he was buried inside of her.

A scream tore it's way up her throat as the fire lashed out though her body, spreading through every cell in her being. She felt him empty into her as she held him in a vice grip that only loosened after the fire had seeped from her body and she was left panting on top of the covers, trying to catch her breath.

She could feel his breath on her neck, his lips soon meeting her skin, teeth nibbling along a vein. "_Gaara_," Hinata couldn't stop herself from calling out his name as he assaulted her neck.

His breath moved up until she could feel it against her ear. When he spoke his lips brushed the curve of her skin, "Was your fantasy everything you could have ever dreamed of?"

Her lips twisted up into a smile. "More. Much more."


End file.
